


Stay

by Truffle_Giraffe



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truffle_Giraffe/pseuds/Truffle_Giraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace didn't know that when Alec was hurt by the Greater demon, he could still feel Jace's absence by his side. But when he finally wake, something else was expecting him. Something unexpected. Just one-shot. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey there! I guess I'll be posting a short simple one-short every weekend, I'll try my best. So this takes place in City Of Bones where Alec got hurt by the Greater Demon. It's written in Alec's POV. So this is it for this week. I hope you enjoy reading it. :)
> 
> Have a nice day!

"Do what you have to," I closed my eyes as I whispered those words to Jace. I was waiting for the warm feeling of a stele on my skin as it eases the pain away but it never came. I waited again and I could hear Jace's voice. My eyes were closed but I could still feel his presence by my side. "Alec, can you hear me?" I felt Jace's hands on my face. I tried to answer him but my eyes won't open and my lips won't moved. I can feel myself trying hard to breath but it hurts. My chest and my limbs felt numb and broken. I just couldn't get hold of myself.

Something tickled my face and I felt hands wrapping my upper body. I could hear Isabelle's voice but it was distant. She sounded worry and it was unlikely for Isabelle to be worried. I tried to control myself and keep my mind from slipping away. I was getting tired and I felt like passing out. I could feel the foreign substance being pumped into my system. Demon blood was flowing inside me and the pain was something new to me. It wasn't the same pain when you'd gotten hurt from falling of a tree or being punched by your brother while training or even get a blow from a demon. It was more than that.

It was a feeling where you're losing yourself. The pain was intoxicating and yet it was pulling me away from my body. I can actually feel it, the way my soul are trying to get away from this thing that's hurting me but my mind was already embracing the nice feeling of delusions. The demon's blood were paralyzing me from my brain and I tried very hard not to fall for it.

I felt a sudden crush on my chest and choked as I felt my windpipe being closed and my oxygen supply was cut off. My breath rattled and out of nowhere I heard Jace's voice asking, " Why aren't we there yet?" I didn't hear the reply as I couldn't get myself to hold on anymore. Finally, I gave up. I let myself being drowned by the pain. I wasn't scared because somehow, I could feel Jace's presence near me. He was taking care of me. My parabatai was giving his all for me and for once, I stopped questioning myself as to why I'd agreed to be his other half.

However, the moment I felt my body being settled on a soft surface, I could feel him going away from me. Why is he leaving me? Where is he going? Isn't he going to help patching me up? I did just save his life. The connection felt weaker and weaker and I knew, I finally realized he wasn't in the same room or in the same space with me anymore. He was somewhere else, possibly with Clary. Clary, she had caused all this. But I couldn't blame her, she did nothing wrong. Whatever Jace had done, he'd do it on his own accord. And I was grateful I'd been there for him.

At last, I succumbed to the poison. I let it flow as it may and let myself slipped away. I felt myself went cold and I didn't care. There was nothing more for me to hold on to. As I finally felt like going asleep, I saw a blue spark. It was small at first but then it grew. Somehow, the blue spark had brought along this warmth and I was pulled back to my body. When I had felt light and weightless, I was now heavy and I could feel my heartbeat again. Along with my heartbeat I felt the pain but it wasn't like before. It had waned to a slight cramp and I could easily feel like opening my eyes. But when I did, the last thing I'd expected were those eyes staring back at me. Of all things, I struggled to coax two words out of my mouth even if my voice was raspy. I'd let the words slipped past my tongue and I saw a smile formed on his face when I said,

"Magnus Bane."

Maple

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
